Kung Fu Sparrow
by Ali Gonzheimer
Summary: El Capitán Jack Sparrow termina de alguna manera dentro del mundo de Kung Fu Panda... Las razones no son importantes. Él será el mismo pirata que ha sido siempre.
1. Un Pirata

**("Piratas del Caribe", y "Kung Fu Panda" no son de mi propiedad)  
**

* * *

**KUNG FU SPARROW**

Un curioso despertar. Un mareado Perro abre los ojos por fin, después de casi un día entero. Sigue aún borracho. Sus parpados le pesan. El entorno le parece borroso al principio, pero tras aclararse la vista con el antebrazo…

JACK: -¿Qué es esto?-

A su alrededor solo una vasta área montañosa. Confundido, intenta levantarse del suelo, pero el mareo lo vence, cayendo sentado.

JACK: -Maestre Gibbs ¿Dónde estamos?-. No hay respuesta. -¡Maestre Gibbs!-

Se vuelve hacia atrás, solo para darse cuenta de que se encuentra a espaldas de un abismo. Una muy larga caída desde la montaña en que se encuentra. Esta imagen parece sorprenderlo, más solo un poco. Levanta una ceja. Un extraño sonido proviene de su pecho, y sube por su garganta. Es el sonido de un inminente vomito. El Perro aprieta la garganta y los labios, y se traga el vomito cuando éste se encontraba ya en su boca.

Pasa varios segundos sentado en el suelo, hasta que se rasca la cabeza. Entonces nota algo extraño. En el suelo junto a él, hay algo tirado. Él toma este extraño objeto, que parece ser un plumero sucio, y bastante maltratado. Tira de él, solo para sentir un tirón por detrás. Con algo de dificultad, logra voltear a ver su "espalda baja". El supuesto plumero está conectado a él. Lo observa por varios segundos, sin poner ninguna expresión en su rostro.

JACK: -Tengo cola…-. Dice sin mucho sobresalto.

Entonces se mira su propio brazo. Está mucho más peludo que de costumbre. Enseguida se da cuenta, que se encuentra cubierto de pelo por todo el cuerpo. Lentamente se pone de pie, tambaleándose un poco hasta casi tropezar. Se contempla a sí mismo por unos segundos. Finalmente se encoge de hombros, emite un pequeño gemido de conformidad, y comienza a caminar por la montaña.

Mientras camina por una estrecha vereda que rodea a la montaña, casi cayendo por el borde de ésta, a lo lejos logra ver un pequeño pueblo en medio de un Valle. Continúa caminando por este camino, hasta toparse con un Ganso. Jack se detiene por completo. Su expresión es de total extrañeza, mientras mira al Ganso caminando hacia él, tirando de una carreta llena de manzanas. El Ganso se detiene al ver a este extraño Perro que lo mira fijamente. Ambos se miran con extrañeza por un momento.

GANSO: -¿Hola?-. Jack apenas levanta una ceja. Ahora se encuentra más extrañado.

JACK: -¿Puedes hablar?-. El Ganso se extraña con este comentario, y asiente con la cabeza. Luego, Jack dirige su mirada hacia la carreta con manzanas que tiende detrás.

Más tarde, Jack se encuentra en la entrada del extraño pueblo, mordiendo una manzana en su mano. Mira hacia todas partes. No hay una sola persona alrededor. Solo animales. Cerdos, Conejos, Gansos, y demás; todos ellos visten y realizan actividades de humanos.

JACK: -Esto sí que es extraño-. Se dice a sí mismo. De pronto, gira su cabeza hacia un lado. Junto a él hay un vendedor de joyería ambulante, y en su carro se encuentra un espejo. Jack se acerca a este espejo, mirándose en él detenidamente.

JACK: -Ah… soy un perro-. Dice, no realmente exaltado.

CERDO VENDEDOR: -Señor ¿le interesaría comprar algo de joyería?-

Entonces Jack lo voltea a ver. Luego vuelve su mirada hacia la mercancía. Pulseras, collares y pendientes de oro, jade, y otros materiales valiosos.

JACK: -Siento decirle que no tengo dinero-. CERDO VENDEDOR: -Oh, entonces que tenga un buen día-

JACK: -Momento…-. El Cerdo se extraña. –Dije que no tengo dinero… Pero sí planeo llevarme algo de mercancía… ¿sabi?-. En ese momento, el Cerdo se asusta notoriamente.

Minutos más tarde, Jack se encuentra caminando por la calle, con collares de oro al cuello y pulseras en las muñecas.

Se detiene frente a un establecimiento, aparentemente es un bar, o tal vez una cantina. Sin dudarlo, el Perro se adentra en este lugar.

El Sr. Ping entrega una orden de fideos en a un cliente, desde la ventana de la cocina, cuando ve entrar a un Perro muy andrajoso, pero que porta fina joyería. El Perro se acerca hasta la ventana de la cocina, hacia donde está el Ganso.

SR. PING: -¿En qué le puedo servir… señor?-

JACK: -¿Qué clase de bebidas tienen aquí?-. El Sr. Ping se extraña. SR. PING: -¿Bebidas?-

JACK: -Sí. ¿Tal vez algo de ron?-. SR. PING: -¿Ron?-

JACK: -Mire, cualquier clase de licor está bien-. Entonces el Sr. Ping entiende. SR. PING: -Oh… lo lamento señor, pero aquí no vendemos licor. Si quiere algo así, tendrá que irse a una cantina-

Jack se muestra algo sorprendido con esto. Entonces se aproxima un poco al Ganso detrás de la ventana.

JACK: -¿Y sabe de casualidad donde hay una cantina por aquí?-. Ping se muestra confundido ante este comentario, pero antes de emitir palabra alguna, se muestra sorprendido, volteando a ver algo detrás del Perro que se encuentra frente a él. Jack se confunde un poco, y voltea a ver también.

Afuera del restaurante, unas Cabras se encuentran asaltando a punta de espada a una pequeña criatura, a un Conejo. El Sr. Ping se muestra algo alterado.

SR. PING: -Tengo que llamar a mi hijo-. Dice él, mientras sale corriendo por la puerta trasera.

A la vista de Jack, absolutamente todo es bastante extraño ahora mismo, asique sin mucho pensarlo, comienza a caminar hacia estos maleantes afuera del lugar.

En la calle, las tres Cabras amenazan al Conejo, quien no para de temblar del miedo.

CABRA #1: -¡Entréganos el dinero!-. Con la mano temblorosa, el Conejo saca de su bolsillo un pequeño saco con monedas, y lo extiende lentamente hacia la mano del criminal. Pero justo antes de que llegara, el filo de una espada es repentinamente colocada encima de la pesuña de la Cabra. Tanto los criminales como el Conejo son tomados por sorpresa, y todos voltean a ver al portador de la espada.

Un Perro, algo tambaleante, se encuentra parado justo detrás de las Cabras asaltantes. Ellos lo miran con extrañeza.

JACK: -Asaltar a una dama indefensa no es propio de caballeros… o… Cabras…-. Comienza a divagar. –…caballeros Cabras…-. Los asaltantes se miran unos a otros con extrañeza.

JACK: -En fin… creo que deberían conseguirse a alguien más a quién robar… señores-

CABRA #2: -¡¿Y tú quién te crees?!-. CABRA #3: -Oye, mira nada más lo que tiene al cuello-. Ellos comienzan a contemplar los collares de oro, recién robados por Jack y que trae ahora puestos. CABRA #1: -Sí, y mira esas pulseras-. También aprecian sus pulseras.

CABRA #2: -Esto no era asunto tuyo, ¡Perro! Pero ahora tendrás que entregarnos todas tus cosas-

JACK: -Sí… pues…-. Jack desenvaina su espada. –No lo creo-. Las Cabras se preparan para el combate con sus espadas en mano. Jack los mira a los tres por un momento, en su curiosa postura de esgrima.

CABRA #3: -¡Aahhh…!-. Una de las Cabras se lanza al ataque, seguida por las otras dos. Jack recibe el primer ataque, deteniéndolo con su espada. Rápidamente observa a los otros dos acercarse. Empuja al sujeto frente a él, haciéndolo chocar contra el que se aproximaba corriendo. Algo distraído con esto, el tercer maleante llega por detrás de Jack, y lo sujeta por ambos brazos.

CABRA #1: -¡Ya lo tengo!-. Tiene a Jack inmovilizado de los brazos, sujetándolo por detrás. JACK: -¿Ah sí?-

Entonces, Jack da una patada justo a la entrepierna de la Cabra detrás de él. El criminal pone una expresión de tremendo dolor, liberando a Jack de su agarre, al instante. Las otras dos Cabras observan esto, e intentan atacar, pero en ese momento, Jack rápidamente se coloca detrás del sujeto al que acaba de patear en la entrepierna, usándolo de escudo. Las otras dos Cabras observan esto y detienen su embestida. Intentan atacar a Jack, pero a cada movimiento de ellos, Jack se escuda detrás de su compañero bandido.

CABRA #2: -¡Eres un tramposo!-. JACK: -Me sorprende oír eso, proviniendo de criminales-. Los maleantes se muestran enfurecidos, y entonces uno de ellos gruñe.

CABRA #3: -¡Bien! ¡Quédense con su estúpido dinero!-. JACK: -Y ustedes quédense con su amigo-. Tras decir esto, le arroja encima a la Cabra que usaba como escudo, que se encuentra aún adolorido tras esa patada.

Los criminales comienzan a alejarse, llevándose a su compañero que agoniza de dolor. CABRA #2: -¡Volveremos por ti, Perro!-

Finalmente, los criminales se alejan de ahí. El Conejo respira aliviado. Jack envaina su espada.

CONEJO: -Le agradezco mucho que me ayudara señor, pero… no soy una dama-. Jack voltea a verlo con sorpresa al oír esto. –Soy hombre-. Tras algunos segundos de estupefacción, Jack al fin reacciona.

JACK: -Oh, en ese caso…-. Desenvaina de nuevo su espada. –Entrégame a mí tu dinero-

El Conejo se asusta nuevamente, al ver el filo de la espada de Jack frente a su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Jade.

El Sr. Ping vuela con desesperación hasta la cima de las escaleras. Aterriza frente a las puertas, y las golpea repetidamente. Las puertas se abren, dejando al Sr. Ping sorprendido, ya que no hay nadie ahí.

MANTIS: -¿Qué se le ofrece Sr. Ping?-. El Ganso voltea a ver al suelo.

SR. PING: -¡Hay bandidos frente a mi restaurante!-. MANTIS: -Descuide, llamaré a los otros-. Rápidamente, Mantis entra corriendo al interior del Palacio, dejando al Sr. Ping de pie en la entrada. Segundos más tarde, observa a Los Cinco Furiosos y a Po, saltando varios metros en el aire sobre el muro del Palacio, hacia las escaleras que llevan al Valle.

SR. PING: -¡Apresúrense! ¡Antes de que decidan robarme a mí!-

En ese momento, en el Valle.

Jack guarda en su bolsillo el pequeño saco con monedas que acaba de robarle al Conejo. Levanta la mirada, y como si estuviera buscando algo, mira en todas direcciones. Entonces, saca una curiosa brújula, que se encontraba colgando de su cinturón, y la sujeta en ambas manos. Pero antes de abrirla, cierra los ojos como pidiendo un deseo.

JACK: -Quiero una cantina, quiero una cantina-

Abre la brújula, y ésta comienza a apuntar en una dirección. Jack sonríe, y comienza a encaminarse hacia allá, adentrándose en una calle.

Unos segundos después de la partida del Perro, Los Cinco Furiosos arriban al mismo lugar. Se detienen en medio de la calle, todos en pose de combate, mirando en todas direcciones. Tras unos segundos de no observar nada sospechoso, se muestran algo confundidos.

MONO: -¿Qué sucede aquí?-

En ese momento, los aldeanos caminan tranquilamente por las calles, como si nada estuviera pasando.

VÍBORA: -Mantis, dijiste que había bandidos en el pueblo-. Le dice al insecto. MANTIS: -Es cierto. El Sr. Ping me lo dijo-. Se excusa él.

En ese momento, Po suspira, llevándose una mano a la frente.

PO: -Lo siento chicos, creo que mi papá siempre exagera las cosas-

En ese momento, todos relajan sus posturas de combate, exhalando un quejido al unísono. Tras un momento de decepción, Po se vuelve hacia sus amigos.

PO: -Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué quieren hacer amigos?-

MONO: -Me caerían bien unos fideos-

VÍBORA: -Mm… a mí me gustaría…-. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase…

TIGRESA: -Tenemos que buscar a los bandidos-. Todos dejan de sonreír en ese momento, volteando a ver a Tigresa. –Deben seguir en alguna parte del Valle-. PO: -Tigresa, por favor. Ya sabes que mi papá…-

TIGRESA: -No importa si no confías en la palabra de tu padre Po. De cualquier manera, esto sigue siendo una amenaza potencial-

En ese momento, todos exhalan un suspiro de decepción. MONO: -Bien… ¿qué hacemos ahora?-. TIGRESA: -Sepárense, y encuentren a los bandidos-. Entonces, todos acatan la orden, y salen corriendo en distintas direcciones, a excepción de Po, quien muestra mucha pereza en su forma de caminar.

Del otro lado del Valle. Jack sigue a su brújula hasta detenerse frente a una pequeña casa. Una muy maltratada, y con la puerta caída. El Perro la observa por un momento, y entonces se encoje de hombros.

JACK: -Las he visto peores-. Tras decir esto, camina a su interior.

Dentro del lugar, solo hay un par de Jabalíes, bebiendo sentados en una mesa, estos se vuelven hacia el Perro que acaba de ingresar, y lo siguen con una mirada amenazante, mientras camina a la barra. Jack los voltea a ver, y los saluda levantándose el sombrero, y con una sonrisa.

JACK: -¿Cómo están?-

Finalmente el Perro se sienta frente a la barra. Una Cerdo se acerca hacia él desde el otro extremo, y apoya un brazo sobre la tabla.

CANTINERA CERDO: -¿Qué vas a querer?-. Jack la mira con extrañeza por un momento.

JACK: -Quisiera una botella de… lo que sea que tengan de beber por aquí-. La Cerdo lo contempla por un momento más, a lo que Jack solo reacciona con una sonrisa. Entonces se da la vuelta y le trae una botella, y un pequeño cuenco para usar como vaso. Jack contempla muy de cerca este diminuto vaso. Muy diferente a lo que está acostumbrado. Luego mira la botella que le acaban de traer. Es algo pequeña.

JACK: -¿Es esto lo que beben por aquí?-. CANTINERA CERDO: -Sí, ¿algún problema?-

JACK: -No, no, para nada. Es solo que… de ser así, ¿podría traerme un par de botellas más?-. La cantinera simplemente resopla por la nariz, y se dirige a la parte trasera para traerle lo que pidió.

JACK: -Y un plato más grande para beber-. Le dice a la cantinera, mostrándole el pequeño cuenco que le dio para beber. Momentos más tarde, la cantinera le trae lo que pidió, además de un gran tazón.

JACK: -Muchas gracias señor-. Dice Jack, colocando sobre la barra, el pequeño saco con monedas que recién robó. La cantinera lo mira fijamente con desagrado.

CANTINERA CERDO: -Soy mujer-. Jack abre los ojos de par en par, mostrándose muy sorprendido de este comentario.

JACK: -Oh… mis disculpas-. Le dice con una sonrisa. La cantinera toma la bolsa con monedas y se aleja. Jack abre una de las botellas, y vacía su contenido en el enorme tazón que tiene frente a él. Los Jabalíes al fondo del lugar lo miran con asombro.

Un par de botellas más tarde, Jack se encuentra charlando con la cantinera.

JACK: -Yo soy un capitán ¿sabes? Yo navego por los siete mares, conquistando tesoros con mi fiera tripulación, en mi preciosa nave-. CANTINERA CERDO: -¿En serio…? ¿Y dónde está tu barco?-

JACK: -Es que, lo perdí… pero es un hermoso navío, créeme-. En seguida da un trago a su bebida. La cantinera lo mira con incredulidad.

CANTINERA CERDO: -Creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy-. Al momento de decir esto, retira las botellas restantes de la barra, alejándolas de Jack. Él se muestra algo exaltado.

JACK: -¡Espera!-. La Cerdo se detiene y se da la vuelta. -¿Y si te doy esta, bonita joyería… me dejarías esas botellas?-. Le dice a la cantinera, señalando los collares y pulseras que lleva puestos. Ella admira el resplandor de estos objetos por un momento.

CANTINERA CERDO: -Está bien Perro… pero si sigues bebiendo, será bajo tu propio riesgo-. Entonces, Jack hace entrega de la joyería, con una reverencia. JACK: -Se lo agradezco-. Jack toma sus botellas con gran alegría.

CANTINERA: -¡Hey!-. Jack se sorprende con este grito. -¡Dije, bajo tu propio riesgo! ¡Eso es afuera de mi cantina!-. Jack la observa fijamente por un momento, ya algo tambaleante debido a la bebida.

Un momento más tare, afuera de la cantina. Jack es echado de una patada a la calle. Él cae al suelo de espaldas, abrazando sus dos botellas de licor, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romperlas. La cantinera lo observa por un momento, desde la entrada de la puerta.

CANTINERA CERDO: -Si sobrevives hasta mañana, puede volver-. Entonces, ella entra y cierra la puerta.

Jack queda tirado en el suelo por unos segundos y después de levanta, con algo de dificultad.

JACK: -De pronto me siento en casa-

Sin ninguna aparente preocupación Jack comienza a deambular por las calles, pero sol avanza unos cuantos metros, hasta que es abruptamente detenido por una extraña figura que choca contra él. Ambos caen al suelo.

JACK: -¡Fíjate por donde corres…!-. Mientras él dice esto, levanta la mirada, quedando estupefacto con lo que ve. Se trata de un Tigre, quien también se levanta del suelo tras el choque. Nervioso, Jack trata de recomponer lo que acaba de decirle.

JACK: -Tenga más cuidado a la próxima… señor-. Tigresa se levanta del suelo, bastante molesta por este comentario.

TIGRESA: -¡Señorita!-. Jack se exalta al oír esto.

JACK: -Oh… lo lamento tanto, hermosa dama. Es que aún me cuesta trabajo reconocer entre hombres y mujeres… en este… mundo tan extraño-. Tigresa se muestra muy extrañada de la locura de este sujeto. Entonces decide ignorarlo, y continúa con su veloz recorrido. Jack simplemente la observa alejarse, mientras se empina una de las botellas que tiene en las manos.

Está atardeciendo, y ninguno de Los Cinco Furiosos ni Po, tiene una pista de esos supuestos bandidos. Finalmente, todos se reúnen de nuevo frente al restaurante de Ping.

TIGRESA: -¿Encontraron algo?-. MONO: -No, nada… en ese tiempo pudimos haber disfrutado del almuerzo-

MANTIS: -Estoy contigo-. GRULLA: -Sí-. VÍBORA: -Totalmente-. Tigresa se muestra molesta ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

PO: -¿Lo ves Tigresa? Te dije que no era nada-. Ella le lanza una mirada asesina a Po en ese instante. Él se pone muy nervioso, tanto que retrocede un paso. En ese momento, se escuchan gritos de desesperación.

CONEJO: -¡Cinco Furiosos! ¡Guerrero Dragón!-. Todos voltean a ver. Un Conejo se aproxima hacia ellos corriendo, y cuando llega, comienza a hablar, agitado. -¡Guerreros! ¡Ese sujeto de allá!-. El Conejo señala, hacia un curioso Perro que se encuentra varios metros a la distancia, tambaleándose por las calles. MANTIS: -¿Qué hay con él?-

CONEJO: -¡Ese sujeto me salvó de unos bandidos esta tarde!-. Al escuchar esto, todos voltean a ver al Conejo, extrañados.

PO: -¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-. CONEJO: -¡Y después me robó él mismo!-. Esto confunde más aún a todos.

VÍBORA: -¿Estás seguro de eso?-. CONEJO: -¡Sí!-

GRULLA: -¿No les parece algo extraño?-. MONO: -Bueno, de cualquier manera, es un criminal-. En ese momento, Tigresa voltea a ver a Po, arqueando una ceja. Él se da cuenta de esto.

PO: -¡Está bien, me equivoqué! ¿Podríamos no perder el tiempo echándomelo en cara e ir tras él?-. Se queja con Tigresa. Ella esboza una muy ligera sonrisa, y se prepara para correr, al igual que los demás.

TIGRESA: -Andando-. Y rápidamente, todos salen corriendo hacia este extraño can.

Jack camina alegremente por la calle. Bastante borracho, se empina una de las dos botellas que le quedan, solo para darse cuenta de que ya está vacía. Entonces la tira al suelo, y sujeta la otra con ambas manos.

En ese momento, Los Cinco Furiosos aparecen junto a él. Sin embargo, Jack aún no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Tiene problemas para abrir la botella en sus manos. Confundidos, Los Seis comienzan a mirarse unos a otros, hasta que Po decide llamar su atención, aclarándose la garganta. Jack los voltea a ver al fin.

Se da cuenta de que está rodeado por estos extraños sujetos.

JACK: -¿Se les ofrece algo?-. Les pregunta sin mostrar alguna sorpresa. Los Cinco y Po se encuentran en postura de combate.

MONO: -¡Sabes por qué estamos aquí!-. JACK: -¿En serio?-

VÍBORA: -¡Devuelve lo que robaste, ladrón!-. JACK: -Prefiero el término "pirata"-

Todos lo observan fijamente. El extraño Perro no aparenta ser ningún desafío. Se ve descoordinado y mareado, hasta en su forma de hablar.

JACK: -Pero hay un problema con eso de… "devolver lo que robé", como ustedes dicen-. Jack levanta la botella en su mano, lo que llama la atención de los seis guerreros. –…porque yo tengo un dicho, en el que baso la mayoría de mis creencias… ¿saben cuál es?-

Tigresa mira fijamente cómo el Perro acerca su otra mano a su cinturón, y saca de una funda un extraño artefacto. Jack toma su arma y apunta el cañón directo hacia la botella que sostiene en el aire. La sospechosa escena hace que tanto Los Cinco, como Po se pongan muy alertas de cada movimiento del Perro.

JACK: -¡Hurta lo que quieras…!-. Con el pulgar, carga el percutor de su arma. -¡…Y nada devuelvas!-

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Los seis guerreros se lanzan al ataque contra el Perro. En ese instante, Jack tira del gatillo, disparando su arma. El disparo impacta contra la botella de licor, haciéndola estallar y encendiéndola en llamas. La repentina explosión, acompañada por la bola de fuego, hace detener a Los Cinco Furiosos y a Po en ese instante. Todos se cubren de las llamas, y cierran los ojos.

Un par de segundos más tarde, abren los ojos. El Perro ya no está. Todos se muestran muy confundidos, hasta que Víbora lo señala.

VÍBORA: -¡Allá!-

Jack va corriendo por mitad de la calle. Curiosa forma de correr para un bandido. Él mira hacia atrás mientras corre. Los seis sujetos que lo tenían rodeado siguen de pie en ese mismo lugar, aún algo sorprendidos de su escape.

TIGRESA: -¡Tras él!-. Entonces, Los seis guerreros salen corriendo tras él.

* * *

**Continúa . . .**


	2. Es un Pirata

**Me da gusto que les haya gustado el inicio de esta hisotria...**

* * *

**ES UN PIRATA**

Jack mira sobre su hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues nadie parece estar persiguiéndolo. Pero en cuanto vuelve su mirada al frente, su sonrisa desaparece. Grulla aterriza frente a él, en posición de combate. Jack reacciona con una expresión de susto, y rápidamente cambia su trayectoria.

GRULLA: -¡De ninguna manera!-

El Maestro da un salto, y batiendo sus alas, se lanza en picada contra el extraño perro. Jack se vuelve un poco, apenas para lograr ver al ave impactándolo a toda velocidad, en una embestida voladora. Pero…

GRULLA: -¡¿Qué?!-

Se pregunta, al notar que el perro se quedó adherido a él después de la embestida. Entonces se alza en vuelo, y rápidamente se da cuenta. Uno de los cinturones de Jack quedó enredado alrededor de su pico; y de esta manera, ambos se elevan en el aire.

GRULLA: -¡Quítate de encima!-. Jack se encuentra un poco aturdido por el golpe, entonces reacciona y mira hacia abajo. Se encuentran a varios metros del suelo, y continúa elevándose. Entonces voltea a ver su cinturón, el cual, el ave intenta desesperadamente de quitarse de alrededor del pico, pero entonces, se da cuenta de algo más… importante.

JACK: -¡Mi sombrero!-

Grulla mira hacia arriba. Al parecer, el choque provocó que ambos acabaran con el sombrero del otro puesto.

GRULLA: -¡¿Qué?! ¡Quítate de encima!-

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, Jack desenreda su cinturón del pico de Grulla, y tranquilamente comienza a moverse hacia la espalda del ave. Esto lo sorprende, y confunde enormemente.

JACK: -No sin mi sombrero-

Y diciendo esto, le quita el sombrero de la cabeza al tiempo que se quita el de Grulla, y los intercambia, poniéndose nuevamente el propio, y colocando el del Maestro, encima de sus ojos.

GRULLA: -¡¿Qué haces…?! ¡No puedo ver!-

JACK: -Debiste pensarlo antes de comprarte ese sombrero-

GRULLA: -¡Aahh…!-. Grulla comienza a precipitarse hacia abajo, con Jack sobre su espalda. Jack simplemente contempla el panorama mientras se acercan a toda velocidad al suelo.

GRULLA: -¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!-. Y justo tras decir estas palabras, ambos se estrellan contra una casa. Grulla choca contra uno de los muros, y queda tendido en la calle, mientras que Jack entra por una ventana.

Dentro de la casa, Jack abre los ojos. Logra distinguir a una vieja Cabra, observándolo. Entonces se levanta de entre las sartenes en el suelo. Se tambalea unos instantes, hasta que logra escuchar voces provenientes de afuera.

MONO: -¡Grulla! ¡¿Estás bien?!-. GRULLA: -Sí…-. Dice, adolorido. –Él entró por la ventana-. MANTIS: -Nosotros nos encargamos-

Esto pone un tanto nervioso a Jack. Rápidamente mira a su alrededor. Un horno encendido llama su atención, y dentro de éste se encuentran unos pasteles horneándose. Jack se acerca al horno, y toma un par de ellos.

JACK: -¿Le importa si los pruebo?-

La anciana Cabra se queda sin palabras, y sin poder reaccionar. En ese momento, Mono entra por la ventana, y mira a Jack directamente.

MONO: -¡Quieto!-. Pero… entonces mira al Perro, amenazándolo con dos pasteles en manos, y se muestra confundido. Jack esboza una amplia sonrisa, y le arroja uno de los pasteles a Mono. Él logra esquivarlo, y luego se vuelve hacia Jack.

MONO: -¿Es en serio…? ¿Pasteles? ¡Já! Adelante… lánzame uno, "chico malo"-. Reta a Jack, mostrándose muy confiado, cruzándose de brazos.

JACK: -Tú lo pediste- Prepara su brazo para un lanzamiento, y lo arroja, directo hacia la cara del Mono. Al ver la clase de proyectil que le arrojan, simplemente sonríe y acepta el pastelazo. Instantes después, la base el pastel resbala de su rostro.

MONO: -Tendrás que hacer algo mejor para… e… Esto… ¡QUEMA!-. Reacciona Mono, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

JACK: -Cuidado… está caliente-. Le dice en forma burlona. Jack se dispone a abandonar la cocina, cuando repentinamente algo lo empuja contra la pared. Pero no puede ver de qué se trata, hasta que escucha una voz.

MANTIS: -¡Hasta aquí llegaste!-. La mirada del perro refleja una gran sorpresa. Un pequeño insecto lo tiene sometido contra la pared, sujetándolo con sus pequeñas tenazas, parado sobre su pecho. De esta manera lo contempla por un momento más.

MANTIS: -Se te acabaron los trucos, ¿no es así?-

Entonces Jack abre el hocico, soplando desde su garganta, justo frente a la cara del insecto. Mantis recibe directamente el aliento del Perro… sus ojos quedan desorbitados, y su cuerpo comienza a contraerse, soltando a Jack, y cayendo al suelo patas arriba, mientras se convulsiona como un insecto recién aplastado.

Jack se detiene a mirarlo por un segundo, y luego sale caminando tranquilamente de la cocina.

JACK: -Gracias por el pastel-. Le dice a la anciana Cabra mientras se va. Ésta se queda inmóvil, contemplando a los dos maestros, Mono y Mantis, tirados en el suelo… Después de todo, aquél Perro no peleó en lo absoluto.

Jack sale por la puerta de la casa, y al dar un paso hacia afuera, Tigresa aterriza directamente frente a él, en posición de combate, a lo que Jack se muestra sorprendido, pero entonces, logra reconocerla.

JACK: -Ah… usted es la misma señorita de esta tarde-

Tigresa lo mira cautelosamente, y con un incesante enojo. Jack se queda de pie frente a ella por unos momentos más, aparentemente confundido.

JACK: -Bueno… que tenga buen día-. Se quita el sombrero y le hace una reverencia cordial. Intenta alejarse caminando, pero ella rápidamente le bloquea el paso, colocándose justo frente a él. Jack queda sorprendido al ver tal velocidad.

TIGRESA: -Tú no eres ningún criminal… solo eres un ebrio demente-

Jack se mantiene en silencio por un momento. Echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, y repentinamente, su expresión cambia a una sonrisa.

JACK: -Pero qué hermosa dama es la que tengo frente a mí-

Tras decir esto, Jack coloca un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tigresa. Ella queda… perpleja. Claramente no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto. Jack se acerca un poco más hacia ella, y la mira directo a los ojos. La expresión del Perro es… sumamente curiosa.

JACK: -Eres más peluda que las mujeres de "Tortuga"-

Entonces Jack baja la mirada, observando detenidamente al cuerpo de la Tigresa.

JACK: –Aunque… no por mucho-

Este comentario, finalmente saca a Tigresa de su transe, volviendo a su expresión de furiosa. Gruñe con rabia mientras, mostrando los colmillos.

En ese momento, Víbora se aproxima desde la calle, pero se detiene en seco al ver la confusa escena frente a ella… Tigresa en un abrazo de parte del Perro al que persiguen. Víbora permanece anonadada, observando esto.

Del otro extremo de la calle, Po se acerca corriendo a toda velocidad. Apenas puede distinguir lo que sucede a la distancia. Entonces observa a Tigresa.

PO: -No puede ser… la tiene atrapada en una llave-. Piensa el Panda.

PO: -¡Resiste Tigresa! ¡Allá voy!-. Diciendo esto, llama la atención de ella, tanto como de Jack y de Víbora, quienes voltean a ver cómo Po se eleva varios metros en el aire, en un poderoso salto, y comienza a caer en picada hacia donde se encuentran Tigresa y Jack. Entonces, ella por fin reacciona.

TIGRESA: -¡Quítame las manos de encima!-

Le grita al Perro, empujándolo con gran rabia. Jack retrocede un paso debió a esto. Entonces vuelve su mirada hacia arriba, hacia el enorme Panda que llega a toda velocidad… Y, él sonríe.

JACK: -Como gustes-

Diciendo esto, da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie sobre una carretilla que se encuentra tirada en la calle. Tigresa observa esto, y da un paso al frente.

TIGRESA: -No dejaré que escapes-. Tras decir estas palabras, ella nota que la sonrisa del Perro se hace más amplia. Y entonces se puede dar cuenta de lo que sucede. Ella voltea hacia arriba… Un Po a punto de caer sobre ella.

PO: -¡Cuidado!-

Le grita a Tigresa, un instante antes del choque. El Panda impacta sobre la Maestra Tigresa, y sobre la carretilla en que se encontraba parada. Esto manta a volar a Jack, que se encontraba de pie en el otro extremo de la carretilla, como si fuera una catapulta.

Víbora levanta la mirada, y ve al Perro pasar volando como un proyectil. Y su trayectoria… directo al Palacio de Jade.

Jack sobrevuela las extensas escaleras. El impulso de la carretilla lo lleva varios metros más allá de éstas, hasta que comienza a caer, quedando justo en el borde del techo del Salón de los Guerreros. Un precario equilibrio, que acompañado por su ebriedad, lo lleva a caminar de puntillas un par de pasos, hasta recobrar la postura. Entonces, vuelve su mirada hacia abajo, al pueblo.

JACK: -¡Me deben una botella de licor!-

Diciendo esto, él se da la vuelta, y comienza a caminar sobre el techo en que se encuentra.

Mientras tanto, en el Valle. Tigresa empuja bruscamente a Po, quien la está aplastando.

TIGRESA: -¡Quítate de encima Po!-

El Panda rueda un poco tras ser lanzado por ella. Víbora se acerca a Tigresa.

VÍBORA: -¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunta, mientras se levanta del suelo. Pero ella no le responde.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Esta pregunta pone nerviosa a Tigresa. No sabe cómo responder… ni cómo explicarse a sí misma, qué fue lo que sucedió. Entonces, Po se levanta del suelo, frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

PO: -¿No es obvio? Él la tenía en una especie de llave… Debió ser muy poderoso para atrapar así a Tigresa, ¿no es así?-. Le pregunta a la Maestra, quien continúa sin habla. Pero Víbora está segura de haber visto algo completamente diferente.

VÍBORA: -¿Estás seguro? Porque a mí me pareció que fue un ab…-

MONO: -¡Oigan!- Grita Mono, acompañado de Mantis y Grulla, acercándose los tres a toda velocidad.

MONO: -¿Atraparon ya a ese tipo?-. PO: -Lo siento Mono. Se nos escapó… ¡AHH!-. Reacciona Po, al ver la cara de su amigo, de un intenso color rojo.

PO: -¡¿Qué te pasó a ti?!-. MANTIS: -Este tipo lo venció con un pastel-. Mono se muestra molesto.

MONO: -¡¿Ah, sí?! Pues por lo menos a mí no me venció con su aliento-

VÍBORA: -¿De qué están hablando?-. Tigresa interrumpe por completo.

TIGRESA: -No hay tiempo para esto, debemos ir tras él. Se encuentra en el Palacio ahora mismo-. GRULLA: -¡¿Qué?!-

Mientras tanto, sobre el Palacio de Jade.

Jack recorre el techo del lugar, buscando una forma de bajar. Cuando repentinamente, un ser extraño… y pequeño, salta frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. Jack lo mira con gran sorpresa

SHIFU: -¿Quién eres tú?-

Ante esto, Jack solo frunce el ceño, en una expresión de confusión.

JACK: -¿Qué eres tú?- Este pequeño comentario hace enojar a Shifu, quien se coloca en posición de combate.

SHIFU: -No puedes estar aquí… este lugar es sagrado, y está prohibido para los extraños-

JACK: -Oh… entiendo… Si veo a uno, se lo avisaré de inmediato-

Entonces Jack camina, intentando rodear al Maestro, pero él rápidamente le bloquea en paso nuevamente. La mirada de Shifu es penetrante, y sumamente desafiante. Pero a esto, Jack no parece reaccionar en lo más mínimo.

JACK: -¿Usaste alguna escalera para subir aquí? Porque… estoy buscando la forma de bajar-

Esto toma por sorpresa a Shifu… Su osadía, y completa falta de miedo le provocan un ligero tic en el ojo. Segundos más tarde, sus seis estudiantes aterrizan sobre el techo del lugar, llevados por Grulla.

Shifu los mira, aún bastante confundido.

VÍBORA: -¡Cuidado Maestro! ¡Ese tipo es un bandido!-

Al escuchar esto, Shifu se muestra sorprendido, y rápidamente vuelve a adoptar su posición de combate, contra el sujeto frente a él.

JACK: -Ya les dije, que prefiero el término Pirata-

Todos se preparan para el combate. De pronto, Jack se encuentra rodeado por los seis sujetos, y por el pequeño anciano frente a él.

MONO: -Ya no tienes a dónde ir-

Jack permanece en silencio por un momento, mirando a los seis curiosos extraños. Se da la vuelta, mirando frente a frente al Maestro Shifu… Entonces, esboza una sonrisa, y abre la boca para hablar.

JACK: -¡Una ardilla…! ¿No?-

Esto deja a Shifu boquiabierto, al igual que a sus estudiantes. Con esta distracción, Jack comienza a correr, pasando de lado al Maestro Shifu. Al ver esto, todos reaccionan, y comienzan a correr tras él. Pero todos se detienen repentinamente, al ver al Perro corriendo hacia el borde del techo, justo hacia donde se encuentra la caída de la montaña del Palacio. Jack se detiene en seco, con las puntas de sus botas sobresaliendo del borde, hacia el acantilado.

MANTIS: -¿Pero qué está haciendo?-

Entonces, Jack se da la vuelta, y los mira de frente a todos.

JACK: -Este ha sido un sueño interesante… o… alucinación…-

Todos los guerreros del Palacio se quedan atónitos ante estas palabras.

JACK: -Pero creo ya es tiempo de despertarme… prefiero beber ron en la vida real-

MONO: -¿Acaso…?-. JACK: -Pero una cosa más…-

Dice Jack, moviendo un pie hacia atrás, quedando parado en un pie, de espaldas al precipicio.

JACK: -Recordaré este sueño, como aquél en que casi atrapan… al Capitán, Jack Sparrow-

Con estas palabras, el Perro simplemente se deja caer hacia atrás, ante las miradas de asombro de todos. Incluso el Maestro Shifu no puede dar crédito de lo que ve, hasta que finalmente reacciona.

SHIFU: -¡Grulla! ¡Ve por él!-

Casi al instante, Grulla salta hacia el acantilado, y se lanza en picada hacia el Perro, quien se precipita hacia abajo, en una larga caída hacia su muerte.

El Maestro bate sus alas con mayor fuerza, y acelera, alcanzando a este extraño ser, que al ver al ave volando cerca de él lo saluda con la mano y con una sonrisa. La expresión de Grulla es de total estupefacción. Enseguida él ignora esto, y rápidamente sujeta al Perro por una de sus patas, y comienza a elevarse. La cabeza de Jack apenas rosa las copas de los árboles al pie del acantilado, mientras que con una mano sujeta su sombrero, para evitar perderlo.

GRULLA: -¡Estás loco! ¡¿Lo sabes?!-

JACK: -Mira quién habla… mi propia alucinación-

Cada comentario de parte del Perro es más incoherente que el anterior. Grulla simplemente suspira, y lleva al Perro de vuelta al Palacio.

* * *

**Espero haber mejorado en mi escritura, y de ser así, continuar haciéndolo...**

**Gracias por leer mi trabajo, y por los comentarios.**


	3. No importa dónde esté

**NO IMPORTA DÓNDE ESTÉ**

En el Salón de los Guerreros, Shifu se pasea de un lado a otro, un tanto meditabundo. Po y Tigresa lo contemplan con intriga. En ese momento aparece Grulla, que trae algo consigo. Las pertenencias de aquél Pirata-Perro.

GRULLA: -Aquí están Maestro-

Él coloca todo en una pequeña mesa en medio del lugar, y todos se aproximan a ver.

El primer objeto llama la atención de todos, y el Maestro Shifu lo toma de la mesa. Es la pistola del así autonombrado pirata… un objeto completamente extraño para ellos. Shifu lo examina detenidamente.

GRULLA: -Vimos cómo utilizó esa cosa-

PO: -¡Fue algo extraño… la puso contra una botella, y luego la hizo estallar en una bola de fuego. Hubo mucho ruido!-

Shifu se muestra intrigado. Tigresa da un paso al frente.

TIGRESA: -Maestro… creo que funciona igual que los cañones de Lord Shen-. GRULLA: -Así parece. Solo que… en una versión más pequeña-

Esto sorprende a Shifu, y deja a Po boquiabierto.

PO: -¿En… en serio?- El Panda intenta acercar sus manos al artefacto, pero Shifu lo aparta de él.

SHIFU: -Cuidado Po. Ahora sabemos qué tan peligroso puede ser… no entiendo cómo algo así acabó en manos de alguien como él-

El recuerdo de aquél disparo casi mortal del cañón de Shen llega a la memoria de Po… pero sobre todo, lo mucho que eso dolió. Esto hace al Panda retroceder con cautela.

PO: -Jeje…- Ríe nerviosamente. –Tal vez… deberíamos… guardar eso-

SHIFU: -Creo que tienes razón Panda. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie lo tenga-

En ese momento Víbora entra al Salón.

VÍBORA: -Maestro-. Ella se desliza hacia Shifu y los demás.

SHIFU: -¿Ha dicho algo?-

VÍBORA: -No Maestro, nada. Está demasiado… em…-

Mientras tanto, dentro del calabozo del Palacio de Jade.

MANTIS: -Está muy ebrio-

Jack se encuentra encadenado de manos contra la pared, desmayado, y roncando.

MANTIS: -No puedo creer que "ese" sujeto se nos haya escapado-

MONO: -Lo sé…- Dice él, en un tono pensativo. –¿Pero sabes qué…? Me gusta su chaleco-. Mantis se muestra extrañado. –Me vería muy bien con él-

MANTIS: -Pero tú ni siquiera usas camisas-. MONO: -Eso no es una camisa, es un chaleco… además, si usara una camisa ¿cómo podría mostrar mis músculos?-. Mono comienza a posar con orgullo, admirando sus propios bíceps. Mantis simplemente lo ignora.

MANTIS: -Sí… lo que digas. Yo me voy de aquí. Parece que este tipo estará así por un largo rato-. Tras decir esto, Mantis comienza a saltar hacia la salida. Mono camina tras él.

Pero dentro de la celda, el Perro continúa roncando, hasta que repentinamente su nariz comienza a vibrar, al igual que sus orejas, y entonces… Jack abre los ojos, mirando hacia ambos lados, aparentemente desorientado.

A las afueras del Valle de la Paz.

Una carreta de transporte es tirada por una Cabra. Viajando a bordo de ésta, una Pantera con un pelaje negro profundo y con un vestido rojo se encuentra sentada. La Cabra se detiene.

CABRA TRANSPORTE: -Llegamos señorita… son veinticinco Yuanes-. La Pantera se baja de la carreta, pasa caminando frente a la Cabra, y sin siquiera mirarlo, hace un extraño ademán con la mano frente a su rostro.

YI ZE: -Ya te he pagado-. Dice la Pantera.

Al ver este ademán, la Cabra queda en estado de shock. Su mirada queda desorbitada, y totalmente boquiabierto.

CABRA TRANSPORTE: -Por supuesto… tenga un buen día- Dice la Cabra, a manera de un zombi. Mientras tanto, la Pantera continúa su camino, por la calle principal del Valle de la Paz.

En el Salón de los Guerreros.

Shifu y los demás continúan observando las posesiones del Perro invasor.

PO: -Guau… ¿y qué creen que es eso?- Dice con asombro, señalando un pequeño objeto de color oscuro. Grulla lo toma con mucho cuidado, y lo abre.

GRULLA: -Creo que es una simple brújula- PO: -¿En serio?-

TIGRESA: -Déjame ver-. Ella toma la brújula. La observa de cerca, y de pronto, ésta comienza a moverse. La Maestra observa con extrañeza, hacia dónde está apuntando el artefacto. Todos los demás la miran a ella expectantes. Entonces, Tigresa dirige su mirada hacia Po, mostrándose extrañada y levantando una ceja.

TIGRESA: -No está apuntando hacia el norte-

GRULLA: -Déjame ver-. Él toma la brújula, y la examina. Tanto Po, como Víbora y Shifu se muestran extrañados. Unos instantes después, Grulla voltea a ver a Víbora.

VÍBORA: -¿Y bien?-. GRULLA: -Parece que… está descompuesta-

SHIFU: -Al parecer se trata de una simple brújula averiada. Pero, esto de aquí…- Dice Shifu, tomando la espada del Perro y desenvainándola.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué hay con esa espada?-. SHIFU: -El diseño… Jamás había visto uno similar… la empuñadura, la forma de la hoja. Es algo… inusual-

De pronto, Po nota algo que le llama la atención.

PO: -¡Oh… oh! El sombrero se ve bárbaro, ¿me lo puedo quedar?-

Po acerca sus manos al sombrero de Jack, cuando Shifu lo aparta, dándole un golpe con su bastón.

SHIFU: -¡No! Todos estos objetos irán a la cámara de seguridad, junto con los demás artefactos peligrosos-. Po se muestra desilusionado ante esto. Entonces, Mono y Mantis llegan al Salón.

MONO: -Maestro Shifu-. SHIFU: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha hablado ya?-

MANTIS: -No Maestro. Se quedó dormido en la celda-. MONO: -Más bien, se desmayó por el alcohol-

SHIFU: -¿Y lo dejaron solo allá adentro?-. Esta pregunta pone un tanto inquietos a todos.

MONO: -Bueno… sí. Pero no creo que pueda escaparse… digo, ¿cómo podría siquiera caminar en ese estado?-

En ese momento, dentro de la celda.

Jack se alza desde el piso, acercando su frente hacia donde se encuentran sus manos encadenadas a la pared. Con esto, empapa cada una de sus manos con el sudor que corre por su frente. Luego de esto, comienza a forcejear, tratando de deslizar su mano por los grilletes. Las expresiones faciales de Jack demuestran gran esfuerzo… y también lucen increíblemente ridículas. Y entonces… un sonido metálico, tras el cual, Jack esboza una amplia sonrisa. Un momento después, Jack se encuentra libre, y afuera de la celda. Pero se queda de pie en medio del pasillo.

JACK: -Ahora… ¿dónde están mis cosas?- Se dice a sí mismo, mientras camina sin rumbo, hacia el interior del Palacio de Jade.

Minutos más tarde, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora caminan hacia la celda del prisionero.

MONO: -De seguro todo está bien. No es posible que se haya…-. Pero sus palabras se ven interrumpidas cuando llegan hasta la celda. Todos se detienen, con miradas atónitas.

MANTIS: -Se fue-

La celda del Perro se encuentra abierta, los grilletes que lo ataban continúan cerrados, pero el Perro ya no está ahí.

En ese momento, en el Salón de entrenamiento, Shifu contempla el arma en sus manos. De pie entre los postes de madera, el Maestro mira de frente a uno de ellos. Contempla el arma una vez más, y la levanta lentamente, sosteniéndola desde el mango. Shifu coloca su dedo en el gatillo, apuntando directamente hacia el poste para entrenar.

SHIFU: -Creo que… así es como…-. Se dice a sí mismo, preparándose para accionar el artefacto. Permanece ahí por varios segundos más, apuntando con el arma de Jack. Su blanco, estático, y el Salón de entrenamiento, en completo silencio. Esperando a que el Maestro haga el disparo. Shifu se dispone a jalar el gatillo, y justo antes de hacerlo, una escena fugaz atraviesa su memoria… el momento en que Lord Shen disparó contra todos ellos y contra su propio ejército de Lobos, aquella noche en el Valle de la Paz.

El gatillo se acciona. Un clic suena… pero después… el silencio.

Esto deja confundido al Maestro, y nuevamente observa el arma.

SHIFU: -¿Pero qué…?-

JACK: -Es que no está cargada-

Shifu voltea, con total sorpresa. El Perro… el mismo Perro. Está parado ahí, junto a la zona de entrenamiento, apoyado sobre el muñeco de golpear para los niños; mirándolo con total tranquilidad.

Un silencio incómodo se apodera de la habitación.

SHIFU: -¿Cómo escapaste?-. Pregunta él, evitando sobresaltarse.

JACK: -¿En serio? ¿Yo creí que me iba a preguntar acerca del arma?-. Diciendo esto, Jack baja de un brinco hacia el área de entrenamiento, y comienza a caminar tranquila, y curiosamente, hacia Shifu.

El Perro llega hasta el Maestro y se detiene frente a él. La mirada de Shifu demuestra total desconfianza. Se encuentra preparado para atacar, al instante en que el Perro lance el primer golpe, cuando repentinamente, éste extiende sus manos hacia él.

JACK: -¿Me permite?-. Con mucha desconfianza, lentamente, Shifu le entrega el arma al Perro en las manos. Entonces Jack mete su mano en su camisa, y de su interior saca un pequeño saco. Lo empina, dentro del cañón del arma, vaciando dentro una porción de pólvora.

JACK: -Solo necesita un poco de esto-. Tras colocar la pólvora, mete su mano el su bolsillo, y de ahí saca una pequeña esfera metálica, mostrándosela a Shifu.

JACK: -Y también esto-

A todo esto, Shifu solo permanece en silencio, observando detenidamente al Perro, mientras carga el arma con toda tranquilidad.

En ese momento, Los Cinco Furiosos y Po irrumpen en el Salón de entrenamiento. Entonces ven a Shifu, parado frente al Perro, quien tiene el arma en sus manos. Al ver esto, ellos saltan al ataque de inmediato. Pero justo antes de alcanzar a Jack, Shifu alza su mano, haciendo detener a sus alumnos antes de que llegaran a dar el primer golpe. Esto los deja confundidos.

TIGRESA: -Pero… Maestro…-. SHIFU: -Espera un momento Tigresa-

Jack continúa preparando el arma, ignorando por completo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Entonces voltea a verlos a todos, con una expresión de despistado.

JACK: -¿Cómo les va?-. Este saludo hace rabiar a Tigresa, pero tanto ella como los demás, permanecen en su lugar.

JACK: -Muy bien… todo listo-. Una vez cargada el arma, Jack la apunta hacia el muñeco de madera. Shifu se muestra intrigado, mientras el Perro extiende el brazo y adopta posición para disparar. Jack apunta… y tira del gatillo.

Un estruendo resuena en todo el salón, y una pequeña nube de polvo sale del arma. Jack permanece estático en su posición, contemplando al muñeco al que acaba de disparar. Shifu lo voltea a ver a él, y después al blanco. Queda sumamente sorprendido con el resultado, al igual que los demás… El muñeco de entrenamiento tiene un pequeño agujero que lo atraviesa de un extremo a otro, con la forma exacta del proyectil que había metido en el arma.

PO: -Wow…- Dice con asombro. GRULLA: -Increíble-. MANTIS: -Lo atravesó como si nada-

Jack se da la vuelta y los mira a todos con extrañeza. Los contempla por unos segundos, y después dirige su mirada hacia el Maestro Shifu.

JACK: -Bien… Ahora… ¿Le importaría dispararme a mí?-

SHIFU: -¡¿QUÉ?!-. JACK: -Sí. Justo en la cabeza por favor-

PO: -¡¿Qué?!-. MANTIS: -No puede hablar en serio-

JACK: -Si no le molesta… quisiera despertar de una vez. Con esto será suficiente-. Le dice al Maestro Shifu, mientras comienza a cargar el arma nuevamente.

GRULLA: -Increíble… Sigue creyendo que es un sueño-

SHIFU: -¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que estás soñando todo?-

JACK: -No… estoy seguro de ello-. Víbora se aproxima un poco hacia él.

VÍBORA: -Esto no es un sueño… Es real… y tú estás aquí-. Ante este comentario, Jack pone una expresión de extrañeza.

JACK: -¿Y dónde es exactamente, "aquí"?-. SHIFU: -Estás en el Palacio de Jade-. Jack reacciona frunciendo el ceño. JACK: -¿Podrías ser menos específico?-

VÍBORA: -Estás en el Valle de la Paz-. Jack continúa notoriamente confundido. JACK: -Aamm…-. Hasta que Po interrumpe.

PO: -Estás en China-. La expresión de Jack cambia.

JACK: -Oh… ya veo-. SHIFU: -¿Por fin te diste cuenta?-. JACK: -Sí. Es exactamente por eso, que ahora sé que esto no es real-. Al decir esto, también termina de cargar su arma.

JACK: -Bien. Ya está lista-. Jack voltea a ver a Shifu, ofreciéndole el arma, a lo que el Maestro no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Jack simplemente lo observa, con una mirada expectante. JACK: -¿No lo piensa hacer? Bien. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo-. Con estas palabras, el Perro se apunta directo a la cabeza con el arma, y todos lo miran, absolutamente perplejos.

Jack lleva su dedo lentamente al gatillo, pero ninguno de los presentes tiene idea de cómo reaccionar ante esto. Nadie mueve un músculo. Cuando repentinamente, los ojos de Jack se abren de par en par, y su expresión se torna bastante extraña. Es entonces que todos se dan cuenta…

Tigresa acaba de darle un golpe en el estómago al Perro, y aún tiene su puño hundido en él.

TIGRESA: -¿Te parece bastante real?-. Jack continúa con expresión de dolor. -¿Aún crees que es un sueño?-. La única reacción del Perro, es abrir la boca apenas un poco, para exhalar un suspiro, tras el cual, cae al suelo desmayado, entonces Tigresa se aparta de él. Incluso el Maestro Shifu se encuentra sin palabras en este momento. Pero unos segundos más tarde, él reacciona y se aclara la garganta.

SHIFU: -Sí… em… Bueno. Llévenlo de vuelta a su celda-

GRULA: -Enseguida Maestro-. Entonces Grulla y Tigresa se llevan a Jack de vuelta a su prisión, mientras todos lo siguen con la mirada.

MANTIS: -Vaya… ese sujeto sí que es raro-. Instantes más tarde, el mensajero Zheng entra al Salón, aleteando desesperadamente.

ZHENG: -¡Maestro Shifu! ¡Maestro! ¡Hay una… situación!-

SHIFU: -¿De qué se trata Zheng?-. El Ganso duda un poco antes de hablar. ZHENG: -Bueno… em… Es… una forastera. Ella… demanda hablar con usted de inmediato-. Esto extraña bastante a Shifu. –Y… ella, pues… Amenazó con destruir el Valle por completo si no habla con usted-

PO: -Vamos Zheng, eso es ridículo-. VÍBORA: -Sí. No puedes tomar tan en serio cualquier amenaza de un extraño-

ZHENG: -Bueno… es que, ella…-. SHIFU: -Veamos de qué se trata-. Dice el Maestro Shifu, caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida. Sus estudiantes caminan detrás de él, y también lo hace un muy nervioso Zheng.

Shifu y los demás llegan a la entrada del Palacio, donde el maestro se detiene ante las puertas, pero antes de abrirlas, voltea a ver al Ganso.

SHIFU: -Me parece que estás exagerando, Zheng-. Diciendo esto, él abre las puertas con tranquilidad. Pero… lo que ve, lo deja notoriamente asombrado. Po, Víbora, Mantis y Mono miran a su Maestro con suma extrañeza, mientras él camina absorto, lentamente unos pasos hacia el exterior. Es entonces que ellos se asoman… Peor al igual que Shifu, no dan crédito de lo que ven.

El Panorama en el Valle de la Paz…

La cuidad se encuentra completamente rodeada, por un gigantesco muro de llamas. Y justo en el centro de todo, levitando a varios metros en el aire, una figura lejana…

La recién llegada Pantera, flota pasivamente por los aires, completamente estática, ante las miradas aterradas de todos los aldeanos. Y ella dirige su mirada directamente hacia donde se encuentran Shifu y los otros, lo cual, a pesar de la distancia, le provoca al Maestro un intenso escalofrío que lo estremece por completo.

PO: -Uh… Maestro… ¿Es posible volar sin alas?-

* * *

**Espero que ésta continuación haya sido de su agrado.**

**Y gracias por seguir leyendo este... chiste.**


End file.
